


Tell Me I Was Dreaming

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "You thought you could escape? That there would be no reckoning, Asgardian?"Loki looks deep into your eyes. There are no tears, only a sense of resignation and sadness.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Even Gods have nightmares.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Tell Me I Was Dreaming

Tell Me I Was Dreaming

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You had to know this was inevitable."

Loki held perfectly still. Not that he could move much with Cull Obsidian's hand secure around his neck, but he refused to let any of these bastards see him squirm. He was a Prince of Asgard, raised to stand tall, never back down and never show weakness in front of his enemies.

You had no such training, yet he couldn't help but feel proud. Facing him just feet away, you held yourself straight backed, arms at your sides and head up. Loki could see the fear in your eyes as Corvus Glaive held you by the back of your neck yet you did not cry. You kept silent even though deep down you wanted to scream, to sob, to beg for your life and the lives of your family.

Loki felt such pride witnessing your strength, knowing you would have made an excellent queen.

"You had to know there was no escaping me."

Soft sniffles tore at Loki's heart. Red eyed and trembling, Carina clutches her favorite teddy bear. Both you and Loki are powerless to comfort your daughter, instead the monster that holds you captive raises his hand, a hand larger then Carina's head, to stroke her head.

"Hush, little one." Thanos tells your daughter as he stands in your destroyed living room, holding her in the crook of his arm. Carina whimpers, pressing her face into the bear as if not looking will make the monsters go away.

"You thought you could escape? That there would be no reckoning, Asgardian?"

Loki looks deep into your eyes. There are no tears, only a sense of resignation and sadness. You give him a shaky smile and your voice shakes a bit as you say...

"No matter what you do, or what you say, I will never leave you."

... just before Corvus' blade pierces your back and bursts out your chest.

Loki thinks he screams, but everything has gone silent as Cull shoves him forward. He reaches out to catch your body before it hits the rug, dropping to his knees with you cradled to his chest.

You're already gone. Your eyes cold and fixed. Your body is limp. Loki tears his eyes away from you, looking around but the room is empty.

Thanos.

Corvus Glaive.

Cull Obsidian.

Carina.

"No." Sound returns as Loki gasps, "No.... Carina...."

"CARINA!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Loki.... LOKI!"

Drenched in sweat, Loki shot upwards, eyes wide in the near darkness of your bedroom. You lean back, lest he lash out in confusion. Gasping, he sits there for a moment, moonlight glinting off his bare chest.

"Loki," You say softly, drawing his gaze to you. You raise your hands slowly as if moving too fast might spook him, "It's okay. You're okay... ooof!"

Fast as a striking snake, Loki snags you and pulls you to his chest. His arms are like steel bands, crushing the air out of you. He presses his face to your neck, breathing in the scent of your body wash and shampoo. You wrap your arms around him, rubbing his back with one while the other runs through his hair. You don't have to ask, all of Loki's dreams feature the same monster, "It's all right. He's gone. You know Thanos is dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

Loki shakes in your arms, his voice rough from screaming in his sleep, "Wasn't me this time."

Your heart sinks, realizing just who his dream monsters were targeting this time. A soft knock on the bedroom door makes you turn your head. Loki takes a deep breath and lets go of his death grip on you just as the door opens and a little dark haired head peeks inside.

"Mommy?"

"Carina, sweetie, what's the matter?" you ask.

Your daughter steps inside, her bear clutched to her chest, "I heard Daddy scream. Is he okay?"

"Come here, sweetness." You say, waving her over to the bedside. Leaning over, you lift her onto the bed, setting her across your lap, "Daddy had a bad dream, that's why you heard him yell."

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she asks, green eyes wide with worry.

Loki gives her a shaky smile, "I am now that you're here."

Carina crawls off your lap and onto her father's, wrapping her arms as far as she can around him, "Come on Mommy. Daddy needs cuddles to keep the bad dreams away!"

You can't help but smile as your daughter uses the very same "cure" that you use whenever she has a nightmare. "Alright, sweetie." you say as you slide closer, wrapping your arms around her and your husband. Together, the three of you lay down and snuggle under the blankets. 

Within minutes, Carina is sound asleep, sprawled across Loki's chest. You curl up against his side, listening to them both breath. Loki turns his head to look at you. Softly, he asks, "Say it.... please?"

You press in closer, your lips nearly touching his as you whisper, "No matter what you do, or what you say, I will never leave you."

Loki closes his eyes, tilting his head just enough to rest his forehead against yours, "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome." Your lips lightly brush his, "Now rest. Carina and I.... we'll keep you safe tonight."

END

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Travis Tritt song of the same name. It's one of the saddest songs I know and the video is even sadder.
> 
> I nearly made myself cry just writing this.


End file.
